AkuRoku: The Importance Of Love
by noobyaoiwriter
Summary: How far would YOU go, to protect someone you loved? Would you die for them? I was ready to die for him. I thought I would die.
1. Chapter 1

Holy crap, this is different from how I remember it..... Umm, yeah, so this was my first story EVER, which I made last June or so. I submitted this to DeviantArt, but I wanted my lovely fans (not as many as I'd like T-T but that's ok) to see it. My writing has improved SOO much since then, and I'm trying to make it better, but it's kinda hard re-writing something so specific. Well, anyway, here's the first chapter. I'll see if I can upload a chapter a day, but I can only do so until Wednesday, because then I'll be going to my grandmothers, and she doesn't have a computer. T-T But I'll be back by like Sunday or so. And I hope you guys like it, 'cause I think it's crap compared to what I can do now. Ok, maybe not crap, but I can do so much better. xD Just so you all know, I haven't forgotten about White Daisy, I just haven't gotten any ideas yet. But never fear! My wonderful blue-haired emo muse seems to be coming back to me, little by little! :D xD So hopefully I'll have another chapter for you all very soon. I'm hoping for at least two reviews before tomorrow, for this story though! Please, please give me your input! ;) Enjoy! :D Sorry the chapters are so short, btw. T-T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I own one copy of all the games! XD

* * *

Footsteps echoed all around him. Voices screamed for him to run, but the nine-year-old blond boy stood rooted to the spot, heart pounding, eyes wide with stark terror. He was standing frozen in place, in the second floor hallway of his beloved home, watching the hungry flames devour what was once his beautiful bedroom.

" Roxas! Run!" A voice called out, and a figure loomed out of the flames. Roxas' older brother by one year, Denzel, raced over. He slapped Roxas across the face, not hard enough to hurt badly, but hard enough to make him jump. " Snap out of it, Roxas! We have to get out of here!" Denzel yelled. Brought back to his senses from the slap, Roxas grabbed his brother's hand and they both ran for the stairs.

" Come on, you can make it! We're almost there!" Denzel urged. They were a few feet from the front door when it happened: there was a creaking groan, and the ceiling sagged. It would crumble and fall any second, right on top of them. They both stared up in horror. It was going to crush them! Roxas stopped, once again frozen in terror. " Mommy!" he wailed. Denzel looked over at his scared younger brother. Something in his eyes gleamed fiercely, and he pushed Roxas with all his might, propelling the boy forward. Roxas stumbled and fell to his knees, but he'd been pushed straight outside and out of harm's way.

Suddenly, there was a sickening crash from behind him in the house. Roxas got up and slowly turned around, afraid of what he might see. " Denzel!" he screamed. Had he been crushed? Tears formed in his eyes. " Roxas! Are you okay?" Roxas blinked, surprised. " Denzel! I'm fine! But how are you going to-"

" Listen to your big brother, Roxas! I want you to run! The fire can still spread to the grass. Run and find Mom, and stay with her!"

" B-But what about you?"

" Don't worry about me! Just go!"

" But Denzel-"

" GO!" Sobbing, Roxas obeyed. He ran as fast as he could, leaving his beloved big brother at the mercy of the scorching flames.

-------

Terror forced Roxas' eyes open. He sat up quickly and turned on his light, his heart beating frantically in his chest. Tears streaming down his face, he put his head in his shaking hands, unable to stop the sobs from escaping. It had been almost nine years since that night, and the horrifying memory of it still came back nearly every night. He had been nine, and he'd left Denzel to die. _It's all my fault! If I hadn't just stood there, he would still be here! _Roxas took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. When his hands finally stopped shaking, he raised his head and looked at his clock. 6:23 in the morning. The end of another torturous night, and the start of another painful day.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Afterthought: Sorry if it's, like, emo-y depressing, but there's a good reason for Roxas being traumatized so. Sorry to any Roxas fans. T-T It'll get better, I promise! It DOES have a happy ending! :D xD Oh, and also sorry for Denzel fans, for killing him. Please do not kill me! X_x Oh, and for people who don't know, Denzel is from FF7 Advent Children. He looked a little like Roxas, so I made him an older brother. :D He's a good older brother, isn't he! ^w^ After all, he died for his little brother. 0.0 sorry I had to do that. T_T So, please review and whatnot! Tell me what you think! ;) Next one will be up tomorrow~~~ Oh, and Axel's in the next chapter, too~~~ ;)


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, I've been gone forever! Please don't kill me, you guys! e_e I've been SOOO busy, you wouldn't even believe it. Anyways, OMG this is only 680 words. O.o Weird. Well, this is the second chapter of the AkuRoku story I'm bringing over from Deviantart. No one has read this yet, but hopefully someone will soon! _

* * *

Roxas slowly descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. His mother was busying herself making breakfast, and his dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Roxas said, trying to sound cheerful. He failed miserably though, and his mother looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay, dear? Did you have the nightmare again?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine. What's for breakfast?" Roxas asked.

"I'm making eggs and bacon. Are you sure you're-" His dad put his newspaper down and eyed her. "Aerith, leave the boy to his thoughts! You worry too much." he said gruffly. She put down Roxas' food at the table. "Cloud, he should talk about it!"

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to! Leave him be." Cloud said as Aerith set down his plate. She frowned, but didn't say any more about it.

Roxas ate his breakfast quickly, grateful for the silence. When he was done, he grabbed his backpack and his keys. "Bye, guys. I'm off to school!" he called as he opened the front door. He walked out to his car and drove to his high school, trying to keep his mind focused on his class. As he pulled into the parking lot, he noticed a new car. It was a shiny, flame-red sports car. A red-haired boy wearing all black was leaning against it, grinning at all the people who were staring. Most of the cars were fairly old or used, as they we just high-school students, and there were certainly no other shiny sports cars. _Oh, great. A show-off,_ Roxas thought grumpily. He parked his car, a not at all shiny '91 Bug, and got out. As he waited for the bell to ring, he couldn't help but examine this new kid closer.

He was tall and thin, and his fire-red hair was extremely spiky. His eyes were a vivid green, he wore black gloves and shoes, and he looked like the kind of guy who kept his cool even in emergencies and loved to show off. _You're not impressing me!_ Roxas thought to himself. At that moment, the new guy turned and looked straight at him. Roxas turned his head away quickly, but not before noticing the brooding look in the redhead's sharp green eyes. Just then, the bell rang. The boy stood up straight and turned away. Roxas distractedly walked into the school.

_What was he thinking about? _he wondered suspiciously as he sat down at his desk in Math class. A minute or so later, the new kid walked into the classroom with a school map in his hand. He walked up to the teacher's desk and handed her the schedule. Mrs. Tifa skimmed it quickly, nodded, and handed it back. "Students, we have a new classmate." she said to the class. "This is Axel. Axel, why don't you take that empty seat there next to Roxas." she pointed. Roxas groaned inwardly. _Great! Thanks, Mrs. Tifa, you're just so helpful!_ he thought spitefully. Axel nodded and took his seat, eyeing Roxas curiously. Roxas looked straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact. Axel shook his head, frustrated. "Man! Talk about blank with a capital B! You're not very friendly and welcoming, are you?" he asked. "You didn't even introduce yourself." Roxas glanced over at him, then looked away again. "Hi. Welcome to the school. I'm Roxas." he said curtly. Axel blinked.

"Well, that wasn't exactly _friendly._ Can you do better than that?" Roxas sighed. "Sorry. I'm not the social type. Better luck next time."

"Oh? You don't like being around other people? Why is that?"

"None of your business!" Roxas snapped angrily. "Leave me alone!"

Axel studied his desk in front of him, thinking hard. _Hmph. This kid's got some issues! No matter,_ he thought confidently. _It shouldn't be too hard to change his mind!_ He grinned at the boy next to him, who was trying so desperately to ignore the redhead.

**TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

HA! I have bulletproof glass this time! You can't shoot me for being gone so long! HAHA! *ppl come around the glass, shoot me* Ow...

Yes I KNOW I was gone forever. e_e It's hard to explain. I was lost for a while. Its been tough. But I'm back on my feet now! Mostly. So, hopefully I'll be updating more often. If anyone still cares. e_e Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Math class dragged on forever. Roxas tried to focus on his work, but Axel kept staring at him.

"Cut it out!" he hissed.

Axel turned forward in his seat, but continued to watch Roxas from the corner of his eye. Roxas puzzled him. _There's just something about this kid... _he thought to himself.

He turned back to Roxas. "Hey, do you mind helping me find my next class?" he asked.

Roxas sighed. But it was better than being stared at.

"Sure. Let me see your schedule." he answered.

Axel grinned and handed it to the blonde. Roxas' heart sank. He had all the same classes the whole day.

"What?" Axel frowned.

"You have all the same as me." Roxas explained. Axel smiled even wider than before.

"Great! I'll already know someone in all of my classes." he said. Roxas sighed again.

"I guess you will..." he mumbled unenthusiastically.

Axel frowned again. "What, is that a bad thing?" he asked. Roxas looked up at him quickly, panicking.

"No, it's not that! It's just-"

" Just what?" Axel interrupted.

"What, you don't like being friendly to the new kid?" he asked almost angrily.

Roxas put his head in his hands. Now he felt guilty. Sure, the first impression hadn't been great, but the kid had been pretty nice so far. It wasn't right to blame him for how Roxas was feeling. He looked back at Axel.

"Look, Axel, I'm sorry. My life isn't too good right now. I don't mean to take it out on you, ok? It's great that you have my classes. I don't really have anyone else to talk to right now." he apologized, then smiled.

Axel blinked, surprised. _Wow . . . I got him to smile._ he thought, and smiled back. "Hey, it's no problem. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" he offered.

Roxas' smile faltered, and the usual depression seeped back into his face. "No . . . No, it's okay . . . " he mumbled, staring down at his desk.

Axel once again frowned. _Oops . . . _"Hey man, sorry if I was imposing by asking you. If you don't want to tell me, it's cool. I don't mind." he said.

Roxas looked back up at Axel, relieved. "Thanks. It's just that I only met you today and-"

" No problem. You can tell me when you're ready." Axel interrupted. Roxas nodded. The conversation probably would've went on much longer if Ms. Tifa hadn't shushed them and made them do their work.

The two new friends resumed their conversation on the way to second period Science.

"Yeah, science is cool, and Mr. Vexen is good at teaching it, but he's kinda weird, so-" Roxas was telling Axel when suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder.

_Oh, no . . . Not __**him**__._ Roxas thought, panicking.

He slowly turned around, knowing before hand what he would see: A big, mean, and bad-tempered Seifer with hands balled into fists and ready to beat someone up.

"Hey, Shorty. It's time for your daily pounding. Are you ready?" Seifer sneered.

He pulled his fist back and was about to punch Roxas right in the jaw when he suddenly noticed Axel standing there. "Who's this? My new victim that I ordered two weeks ago from Ebay?" he taunted Axel.

Roxas just stared at Axel in shock. He'd thought that Axel was the kind of guy who kept his cool, but he'd thought wrong. Axel looked extremely angry.

"Yo punk, you aren't scaring me the least bit. I could tie you into a knot in five seconds blindfolded. Beat it, my friend and I are talking." he said, his voice almost a growl.

Seifer laughed. "How could a weakling like you even HOPE to beat me?" he said disdainfully. "Fine, you'll BOTH get the beating. I think I'll change around my schedule to add you in right after Shorty here," Seifer drawled, a sneer on his face. Before he could do anything else though, there was a massive pressure right in his guts and fell to the floor. Axel stood above him, hand still in a fist.

"I'll tell you one more time. BEAT IT, unless you want to spend the next month in the hospital!" the redhead threatened.

Seifer scrambled to his feet. "Y-you'll regret that move, Skinny. Tomorrow you'll both get it twice as bad as usual!" he stuttered, then ran away, his friends following immediately. Axel allowed a small smile onto his face. "

That oughta teach him not to mess with me!" he said, satisfied.

Roxas just continued to stare at him in amazement.

_What a punch! He's a lot cooler that I thought he was before!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**

* * *

**AFTERTHOUGHT: Can I at least have 3 reviews? I've only gotten one per chapter so far...**  
**


End file.
